A Michellie Drabble
by Punkn'mice
Summary: A Michael and Nellie drabble, kinda inspired by the "We Found Love" music video by the Glee Project 2 cast. Enjoy:


**A Michellie Drabble**

A/N: So I've just gone though a pretty tough week. First, I failed two subjects out of three subjects in my re-exam. Second, I have to _**REPEAT**_ Grade 10 next year. All of my friends will be in Grade 11 :( Third, my mum is in great depression and so am I. Music and you guys are the only ones that keep me sane in this piece of shit right now…. Don't worry, I'll still write my stories. I'll update Beyond the Sea and My Journey in Lima, Ohio very soon. Also, I wanna start a fanfic just for the TGP season 2's cast. But here is a drabble for Michael and Nellie shippers. Enjoy!

It is a beautiful Saturday morning. Sun is shining. Air is warm but not too hot. Some people are still asleep. Some people are hanging out with buddies. All in all, it is a wonderful day.

Sadly, it is not the same for a group of teenagers.

There is nobody in William McKinley High School. No teachers. No students.

Well, _almost nobody_.

The only place in the school that has people in it is a random classroom. There sat six teenagers, looking both annoyed and bored. Nellie is playing with her fingers. Michael is using his elbow to hold his head. Abraham is tapping his foot silently. Blake is playing with his phone. Aylin is playing with her hair. Lastly, Charlie is looking at the ceiling.

Then, a teacher walks in.

"Welcome to Detention," she said," I would like you to sit in silent, and think about what you've done and how to be a better person. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Brown,"

Miss Brown turns to the whiteboard and writes. "Detention will start from 9:00 to 11:00,"

The group sign. Nellie can't help but roll her eyes. _Why the hell am I gonna sit here, doing nothing for three hours? _She looks over to Michael, who is hitting his head on the table.

She has never told anyone, but she kinda has a crush on Michael since the day he was helping her in Maths class. He was so brilliant that it stunned her, and they have become friends since then. She always wants something more in their relationship, but she just doesn't have the guts to tell him the truth.

Miss Brown leaves the classroom, takes Blake's phone with her and closes the door.

They sit in silence for a while until Blake speaks up.

"This is so damn boring,"

"Yeah right," Michael says.

"This is such a waste of time," Aylin complains.

"I wanna go back to my bed," Charlie confesses.

"Too bad we can't get out of here," Abraham says.

"Who say we can't?" Nellie has an evil smile on her face.

Confused, the others look at her.

"What if Miss Brown finds out?"

"She won't, as long as we come back at eleven. She will never know." Nellie says.

The others think for a while until they all agree it is better than doing nothing.

Aylin and Charlie go to the left side of the school hands in hands while Blake and Abraham decide go to the other side.

That leaves only Michael and Nellie.

"So, what do you wanna do now? We got the whole school for us." Nellie tries to play it cool, but deep down she is jumping in excitement cuz she is going to hang out with Michael, just the two of them.

No responds. Michael looks down at the ground.

"Or we could go to sit at benches at the football field?"

He is still not talking.

"You know what Michael, if you wanna hang around alone, that's fine," She tries to hide her disappointment as she strolls off.

"Wait Nellie," Michael grabs her arms. After taking a deep breath, he goes on, "I have to show you something,"

He takes her hands in his and takes her to God-Knows-Where.

They arrive at the door of a small room. Michael opens the door and let Nellie in. Her eyes widen in amazement. The room is kinda dim with just a light bulb on the ceiling. In the left side of the room, there sit a comfy sandbag and a brunch of books next to a table lamp. On the right side, there are some posters and Michael's timetable on the wall. There is a small cupboard with Michael's textbooks and stuff. She also sees some pictures of him and his family, and some of him and our friends. In the middle, a picture shows the two of them goofy off at Six Flags where they went together last year. Nellie can't help but smile at the good memories.

"This is my favorite one," Michael pointing at the picture.

"So this is your own little world, right?"

"Yeah, you are the first person to be allowed in here, minus me,"

"I feel honored,"

They don't realize they are standing extremely close. Nellie gets lose in Michael's eyes, getting butterflies inside her.

"Nellie,"

"Yeah,"

"After this, can you please not hit me?"

"After what?"

He presses his lips on her. As cliché as it sounds, there are sparks fly everywhere. The kiss is gentle and sweet, making Nellie melts in the inside.

After they pull away, with their foreheads still touching, they look at each other again. There is no need for words at that moment, because they both know they felt something. Then, their lips connect once more, this time more passionate and needy. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. Things get pretty heated up. He presses her up against the wall, putting both of his hands on the either side of her, trapping her. They continue to make out. Then, Michael takes a step further. He picks up Nellie and put her on the cupboard, standing between her legs while her legs wrap around his waist to pull him closer. They go like this for god knows how long, until Michael's phone start to beep.

"Hello?"

"Dude, where are you? It's almost eleven, we need to go back NOW!" It is Blake.

Nellie jumps down from the cupboard and takes Michael's hand in hers as they race back to the classroom.

As they enter the hallway, they notice that Aylin and Charlie are running to the classroom too while Blake and Abraham are already at the door. They quickly get back to their own seats. About a few seconds later, Miss Brown comes in. Everyone put on their bored and annoyed face, pretending like nothing has happened.

"Well, I guess Detention is over. You may go now,"

They all get out of the classroom. Abraham notices something.

"Why are you two holding hands?" He says looking at Michael and Nellie. They don't realize they are still holding their hands.

"Well…" Michael trailed off.

"Let's just say something happened," Nellie smiles sweetly at Michael.

"Are you serious?" Blake laughs.

"Did not expect that," Charlie says.

"Finally," Abraham exclaims.

"MY GOSH!" Aylin yells as she grabs Nellie's hands, "You two are NOT going anywhere until you tell me all the details!"

They all laugh and stroll away together.


End file.
